Different computer applications such as notebook applications and whiteboard applications allow a user to view and save a variety of different content. These applications are typically used for free-form information gathering. For example, an application may allow a user to include notes, links, web pages, pictures, documents, and the like on a canvas. Different users may be able to share the canvas. For example, different users may be allowed to read the canvas, edit content on the canvas, and the like.